Magnet
by AsaAki
Summary: Gakupo and Kaito just can't seem to portray the intended feeling of their new song 'Magnet'. The 2 of them then decided to understand the feeling of the song themselves...


"dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii, machi-"

"Stop! There's not enough feeling in the song!" Their manager shouted, stopping the recording. Gakupo and Kaito both stopped singing and sighed. This was the third time they were recording this song, and every time they stopped, they were told the same reason-not enough feelings. The two of them had put in as much feelings as they could, but it still wasn't enough, according to their manager.

"The two of you should get some experience in love, in order to grasp the feeling of the song. We'll stop here for today." Their manager said and walked off. He knew that he could not blame Kaito or Gakupo because the two of them know nothing about loving a girl, let alone experience in love.

Back in the recording studio, Kaito and Gakupo, while they thought of what their manager had said.

"How do get a girlfriend, when all the girls we know are...ugh!" Kaito shuddered at the thought of the other Vocaloid girls. Gakupo ignored Kaito and continued biting his straw. As if they had called for each other, they turned to look at each other. Then, they ran out of the studio and ran off to catch a cab.

The both of them got off the cab and sprinted to that place. They ran as fast as they could, because they were out of time. It was almost midnight and they had to record the song again tomorrow morning. They had to get ready the right feelings so that they could finish the recording of the song. They did not care about what other people thought anymore. For the sake of the recording the song properly, they would do anything. They took a deep breath and stepped in.

It took them a minute to take in their surroundings. All around them were couples, but there was something different about the couples-both of them were guys. They had gone to a hotel that was usually filled with guys. Since both of them did not want to be in a relationship with any of the Vocaloid girls,they had only each other left. Neither of them minded so they decided to go ahead with it.

"One room, please." The 2 of them said in unison. The receptionist passed them a card with a look of surprise. Although she had already gotten used to seeing this type of couples, she had to admit this was the first time she saw a couple with both guys so good-looking. Gakupo took the key and went ahead to press the lift while Kaito dealt with the receptionist who wanted his and Gakupo's number.

They entered the room and sat on the bed. Gakupo then grabbed the lyrics sheet and read it carefully, thinking about the meaning of the lyrics. After a while, Kaito got bored and started playing with Gakupo's long hair. He twisted Gakupo's hair into braids, unbraided them and then started throwing the hair into Gakupo's face, trying to hinder him from reading the lyrics. Gakupo ignored Kaito and continued reading. Kaito lay on the bed and eventually fell asleep.

"Arare..? Why do I feel that my below is so wet...? Could I have wet myself? Wait, I stopped wetting myself since I was 5..." Kaito said aloud, remembering how happy he was when he discovered he finally stopped wetting the bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to sit upright but he realised he couldn't do so. He peered down and saw that his lower half was undressed. And something purple was also there. After a while, Kaito realised that it was Gakupo's head, and Gakupo was licking his hole, that's why he felt that it was wet.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Kaito shouted and pushed Gakupo's head away, looking around the room, trying to find his pants.

"I was just following the lyrics."

"You sure the lyrics wrote this?" Kaito skimmed the lyrics and pointed to Gakupo.

"It wrote KISS! KISS, NOT SEX!"

"Oh." Gakupo took a closer look and realised that Kaito was right.

"You licked my...ohmygodicannotsaythatwordout...AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH? WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU?" Kaito shouted, his face already flushed. His face was not flushed because he did not like Gakupo doing that, instead, it was actually the opposite.

"Hmm..? Did you like me doing that a lot? Your face is all red." Gakupo reached over and touched Kaito's face and Kaito blushed even redder. Gakupo leaned closer to Kaito, forcing Kaito to lie on the bed.

"W-what do you wanna do?" Kaito asked the obvious, knowing what would come next. And just as he expected, Gakupo kissed him. Gakupo slipped his tongue into Kaito's mouth easily, for Kaito put up no resistance. Their tongues met and entangled together for 1 minute before Kaito broke away. The air in Gakupo's mouth tasted sweet, which made it hard for him to break away, but Kaito needed some air desperately.

A while later, Gakupo pulled Kaito towards him and started kissing his neck, enjoying the moans that Kaito made. They no longer cared about the song, and all they were concerned about now was what they were doing now.

Kaito took off Gakupo's clothes and Gakupo did the same to Kaito. A few minutes, the two of them were entangled in each other, lost in their own little world. They were out of time, yet they could not get away from each other. They wanted more of each other and continued this until it was morning.

"Seems we did what was written in the lyrics..." Gakupo had already finished dressing and was looking at the lyrics again. Kaito hugged him from behind and kissed Gakupo on the cheek. From the very moment they kissed onwards, he was definitely and irrevocably in love with him.

"dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

machigai nado naindato omowasete

Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii

miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai

hikiyosete Magnet no youni

tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau

fureteite modorenakute ii

sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata" The two of them sang in unison. As they sang, their fingers entwined together, fully portraying the feeling of the song.

Translation:

I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me

That you don't think this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation

I am drawn to you like a magnet

Even if I left, we would find each other again

I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.

You are everything in the world to me


End file.
